


Dropping Eaves

by telperion_15



Series: Dropping Eaves [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Caught, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Reunion Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Carter see something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Eaves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a birthday fic for fififolle.

  
When Jason Anders dragged himself out of the locker room he found Simon Carter waiting for him.

The corporal smiled crookedly. “Some week, huh?”

Anders nodded. ‘Some week’ didn’t even _begin_ to cover it – being stuck in the Jurassic, or wherever the hell it was, was enough to make even the most hardened soldier question his courage. Even Anders, under his devil-may-care attitude, had started to wonder if they were ever going to get home. When the anomaly had finally reopened he’d been hard pressed not to betray the relief he’d felt coursing through him. And by the time they’d got back to the ARC he’d been thinking longingly of a hot shower and a cold beer.

And now he’d had the shower, the beer was definitely next on the list. “Right,” he said to Carter. “The pub is calling. Where’s Rees?”

“Where do you think? With the geek. Reuniting and all that.”

“What the bloody hell does he _see_ in that guy? Temple’s not exactly a candidate for macho man of the year!”

Carter shrugged. “Who knows? Opposites attract, I suppose. Come on, let’s see if we can drag them away from each other. Rees needs to celebrate our safe return with his team mates.”

Together they headed towards Connor’s office – he and Abby Maitland had finally been assigned one next door to Cutter’s, although Connor still seemed to spend most of his time at the ARC surgically attached to the anomaly detector.

But he was definitely in residence now. As they approached the door Anders abruptly threw an arm out, bringing Carter to a sudden halt.

“Bloody hell,” he breathed.

“What?” Carter demanded. “Come on, mate, there’s a beer with my name on it waiting on the bar.”

“Look.” Anders jerked his head towards the small window in Connor’s office door, and together they peered through it.

“Bloody hell,” Carter echoed in shock.

Rees and Connor were…well, there was no other word for it… _sprawled_ over Connor’s desk, kissing furiously. In fact, Connor looked like he was trying very hard to crawl down Rees’ throat, and Rees was being scarcely less fervent.

As they watched, Connor’s hands came up to push at Rees’ jacket – Rees took his own hands off Connor for a moment to shake it away, and then busied himself pulling apart Connor’s waistcoat.

“Don’t they know there are security cameras?” Carter asked.

“I don’t think they care right at this moment,” replied Anders, smirking.

Connor gasped as Rees’ hands finally found skin, and he arched up into the soldier, both their movements suddenly becoming more frantic as clothing flew everywhere.

“Jesus,” Carter muttered faintly. “We shouldn’t be…” He shifted awkwardly, but didn’t step away.

Both the room’s occupants were moaning now, loudly enough to be heard through the door, as they pushed against each other, Connor’s hands clutching at Rees’ back as Rees trailed a line of kisses down his throat and along his collarbone.

Dimly, Anders knew Carter was right – they should leave, and pretend they hadn’t seen anything. But he couldn’t look away, and he fidgeted uncomfortably, much as Carter had done, suddenly aware that his trousers were tighter than they should be.

Inside the room Connor suddenly cried out, stiffening against Rees as the soldier shuddered, collapsing against Connor and pressing him to the desk.

Anders resisted the urge to press his forehead against the cold glass – he felt a distinct need to cool down. Holy cow, that had been…

“Enjoy the show, gentlemen?”

The unexpected voice made him jump about three feet in the air, and he spun round hastily as Carter did the same beside him.

“Sir?” he said, knowing he was doing a crap job of looking innocent.

Captain Jacobs looked like he was having a hard time deciding whether to be disapproving or amused.

“Sir, I…we…” Carter stuttered.

“I strongly suggest you shut up, corporal, before you make things worse,” said Jacobs mildly. A hint of a smile was playing round his lips. “Now, we’ve all had a crap week, so I imagine you’d like to find some way to relax. Rees and Temple certainly seem to have managed it, but I expect that kind of activity wasn’t quite what you two had in mind?”

Anders really wished he could adjust his trousers – despite Jacobs’ rather sudden appearance, his body was clearly still thinking about what he’d just witnessed, and the captain’s implication wasn’t helping matters any.

“Er, no, sir, of course not,” he said, trying to make himself believe it.

Carter shook his head. “We’re just on our way down the pub, sir,” he said, sounding about as convincing as Anders had.

“Would you care to join us, sir?” Anders asked quickly.

“I don’t think so,” replied Jacobs, definitely smiling now. “I still have a few things to sort out with Lester. You two go ahead, though. Go and let off some steam.” Still smiling, he turned and walked off down the corridor as Anders and Carter hastily constructed some rather sloppy salutes.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Carter muttered.

Anders nodded, but couldn’t stop himself glancing back into the room behind him. Rees and Connor were still stretched out over the desk, tangled up in each other – the word that sprang to Anders’ mind was _sated_.

Quickly, he turned away, catching Carter’s eye at the exact moment the corporal was taking his own final look through the door. The look held for a few seconds, and then Anders blinked as Carter abruptly flushed, and suddenly they were looking anywhere _but_ at each other.

Anders mentally shook himself, and then smacked Carter on the shoulder. “Come on, you idiot. I need a drink.”


End file.
